The Unexpected Ride
by Lemony Prescott
Summary: Greg Lestrade didn't expect to be given tickets to a 'boat tour'. When he decides to go, he finds out that the tour was for married couples. But when his eyes spot a lonely Molly Hooper, they agree to act like a couple. But what happens after they find out that they really like each other?•Lestrolly, Johnlock, and a very fluffy Johnlock Wedding• (One Shot) *Sequel to come*


**The Unexpected Ride**

**Disclaimer- **Sherlock does not belong to me, but to the amazing and considerably evil Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. I wish it were mine, but it's not so, alas~

DI Greg Lestrade was waiting in line to get his usual coffee at Speedy's Café. He needed all the caffeine he could get when would be dealing with the infuriating Sherlock Holmes and his fiancé, John Watson. Greg had never hesitated to go to Sherlock with cold cases or a case that his men can't crack. Sherlock would beg to differ, nevertheless, Greg just ignored the snarky remarkes.

That was when a creepy old man walked up to him. He was wearing a collection of rags. The man's face outline looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. Greg couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bloke. The man gave him a toothless grin.

'Ello mister, just wanted to give ya' a ticket for 'da boat ride! I thought that'a nice chap like you would have'a fine lady to take! So 'ere, take 'em. It's real cool with the waves n'stuff.'

Greg watched the man with squinted eyes as he slowly took the tickets that were being offered with a frown. The man smirked evilly at him, and then he limped off. He could only wonder why these things happened to him.

Greg stormed up the stairs to 221b after Ms. Hudson let him up after a cuppa and a small chitchat about his job and her herbal soothers. Lestrade heard an unusual muffled sound, so he took the stairs two at a time and burst through the door.

There was Sherlock and John; Greg blushed furiously at the sight before him. John was on Sherlock's lap as they snogged the life out of each other.

Upon hearing the door open, John jumped out of his fiancés lap and turned scarlet. Sherlock (being his normal self), just looked at Greg with an annoyed expression.

'What do you want, Lestrade? I was busy "showing affection", as John puts it.'

John looked away as he felt his face heat up. Sherlock noticed, and smirked evilly.

'We do have later, John.' Sherlock looked back at Greg, who had his mouth hanging wide open when he realized what Sherlock really meant.

'S-sorry. Didn't know that…You see I heard a…Oh... Right, Goodbye!' Greg turned on his heels and was about to open the door when he heard Sherlock get up. He turned to find Sherlock, who was standing at an arm's length away.

On impulse, Greg stepped back to put space between them. Sherlock scoffed and turned to John, who had a look of confusion on his face.

'Please, John, really? Lestrade obviously has a case.'

John crossed his arms over his chest and held his head high.

'Well, it's not so obvious to me. We won't have enough time to help Greg with the case, anyway.' John pointed a finger to Sherlock's baffled face.

John frowned and shook his head in disbelief.

'You deleted our wedding date, didn't you?' Sherlock cringed at John's disappointed face. Sherlock hates it when he disappoints his John.

The DI just stood there awkwardly, silently rethinking his life and how he got to this point

'Do you have a case for me, Lestrade?' Greg looked at John for help, earning him a look that said, "You're on your own". Greg huffed and looked back at the consulting detective.

He looked into Sherlock's piercing glare and turned on his heels again, this time not looking back as he dashed down the steps and out of 221b.

Greg hoped he never has to undergo that kind of embarrassment ever again. Besides, it's not like they were clueless about him going over there eventually; he did call ahead of time! He shook his head to get that disturbing image out of his head.

Lestrade walked down Baker Street and flagged down a cab. He told the man to take him to Scotland Yard.

When the cab arrived, Greg threw a bunch of dollar bills at him and jumped out. He went through the doors and made his way to his office, throwing away his empty coffee cup on the way.

When Greg opened his door, he saw a huge stack of papers on his desk. He sighed and grabbed a handful of them. They were all copies from the missing persons' billboard.

The DI was truly puzzled now. Why would they be here? They weren't even his division! Greg grabbed them and threw them in the trash; they were copies, after all.

Meanwhile, at Baker Street; John was lecturing Sherlock about manners and the importance of not deleting their marriage dates and layouts.

'Do you know what this looks like? No? Well, it looks like you don't want to marry me! How could you delete your own wedding?! Does this mean nothing to you?' John held up his left hand, showing Sherlock his silver brand.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and melodramatically sighed.

'Don't be an idiot, I'm the one who proposed and got on one knee for you. I highly doubt that I would let myself delete this. Plus, I never delete anything when it comes to you. I was just messing with Lestrade's big head.'

John visibly deflated and walked to Sherlock, who was sitting on the couch. John cuddled to his Detective and Sherlock curled against his favorite blogger.

'I'm an idiot,' John said as he put his head over Sherlock's heart, listening to his steady pulse.

'Logically speaking, you're intellect is considered higher than average, but right now…' John smacked Sherlock up the side of his head and simply said -

'Don't ruin the moment.'

Greg was in his office with the blinds down, eating one of his favorite jelly-filled doughnuts. He was on his computer looking at the details about the "boat ride". He held the tickets in his hand with caution. He was sure that he had never seen that creepy man in his life, so why him?

Then again, he found himself asking that same question at least 5 times a day.

The DI pitched the other ticket in the rubbish bin and sighed.

The next day, Greg found himself at a coffee shop waiting in a line to order his morning caffeine till someone caught his attention by the window. She had brown flowing hair and light brown eyes.

It was Molly Hooper.

Greg remembered back to Sherlock and John's Christmas party. They had flirted all night! He wondered if she might have wanted to go get some coffee sometime, but she never gave him a answer because he never asked.

He realized now that that was a huge mistake.

Greg walked up to Molly, momentarily forgetting about his coffee. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. She was always a shy whenever she was around Greg. He smiled brightly back at her, who was blushing slightly.

'Hey Molly, I haven't seen you since the Christmas party. How have you been?' Lestrade sat in the seat across from her, noting that she didn't seem to mind.

'Oh, I've been, uh, good! How have you been, Greg?'

Greg blushed when she said his name without stuttering. He thought it was cute.

_Cute?_

Oh goodness he was in _deep_ trouble.

After sharing the incredibly embarrassing coffee with Molly, Greg went back to 221b, this time knocking.

It was John who answered; Greg looked past John into the flat. Sherlock was on the couch with his hands resting under his chin and his eyes closed, snoozing softly.

'He's sleeping, I think,' John whispered. 'Did you need something? I wasn't planning on waking him up. Can you come back tomorrow? He'll need sleep for Saturday, anyway.' John moved so he was on the other side of the door, closing it but wincing as the door squeaked.

Greg looked at John sheepishly.

'Yeah, I have a case but it can wait. Your wedding is more important. Are we still on for tomorrow night at the pub?'

John smiled faintly and nodded. 'Yeah, although, I will warn you about Mycroft, Sherlock's older brother. I don't know if you've met him?'

Greg shook his head. 'No, I can't even start to imagine another Holmes brother. So, he's Sherlock's best man? What will that mean?' Greg shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

'I have absolutely no idea. It was Sherlock's decision, to have two best mans.'

'Well, it's a good think I don't have to dance with anyone…right?'

John looked up at Greg and smiled. 'You never know, Molly will be there…'

John left him with a grin as he saw Greg standing by the stairwell looking taken aback as flushed red.

When John got in the flat, there was Sherlock standing a couple inches away as he scowled at the chuckling blond. John stopped dead in his tracks and blushed. John noted the fire blazing in Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock simply growled a 'Mine', and grabbed John's wrist and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut in the process.

The next morning, Greg was getting ready for his boat tour. He had to be there at twelve. He will be able to leave at three. To be honest, he really didn't want to go. But then again, he would use any excuse to get out of work.

Greg settled for a dark cup of coffee and sat down on his couch, grabbing the newspaper from the coffee table ahead of him. . He wondered how Sherlock and John were, and if the wedding was still on. Greg knew from the start that Sherlock and John would get together. He knew by the way Sherlock made John blush and giggle like a schoolgirl…at a bloody crime scene!

So when John told Greg that Sherlock proposed to him, Greg only chuckled and pat his back as he rumbled out a 'good luck'. Of course though, John only laughed and blushed harder.

Greg knew that some people thought that everyone has a soul mate, but he thought that they were all wrong. He thought that he was going to die with a lonely, wrecked heart.

But then he met Molly at Sherlock's Christmas party.

He loved the way he made her smile. He loved the way she would ogle at him while he would look away and act like he didn't notice. Although, he didn't like the way Sherlock almost made her break into tears. But luckily, Greg was there to sweep up the pieces and put them back together.

Greg Lestrade instantly fell in love with her afterwards.

He would do anything to make her smile. His heart stops when she laughs. He just didn't know if Molly returned his feelings. That was the problem; he didn't know how to tell her of his feelings! How was he supposed to say "Hi Molly, I'm in love with your smile". Greg didn't want to see her face when she realizes that she doesn't return his strong feelings. He doesn't want her to see his face when she rejects him.

He doesn't want to see her face when he _cries_.

Greg drowned his coffee and put the newspaper down. He needed to go.

Molly Hooper was on her way to some boat tour around London. She honestly doesn't know what to expect from the event. She doesn't know if it's crappy, or if it's amazing. She just knew that she will be alone on the boat full of couples. She had been alone all her life! Ever since her parents died in a plane crash she had lived with her Aunt. But when she died, she was truly alone. She had never been in a relationship with anybody! Sure, she had her crushes but she always got hurt in the end.

Molly made a huge mistake. She should have never fallen for Sherlock. Sherlock said he "doesn't do sentiment", but then John came along and turned his world upside-down.

She just wished that her prince charming would come and rescue her from this life. She had loved Sherlock and his deep, baritone voice, his unruly dark chocolate curly hair, and most of all, his upside-down smile. But then John came along and Sherlock fell for the (very lucky) blond.

At first Molly was extremely jealous. She didn't think John was good enough for Sherlock, but she did see why Sherlock would love him.

He is just plain lovable.

But Molly didn't stop loving Sherlock till she met Greg Lestrade. She fell hard for him, and she is still falling down that hole that only leads to heartbreak. Molly wishes she could have had the guts to tell Greg her feelings… but she knew that he would decline. Thus, her heart would be shattered.

Molly got her wits together again and stormed out of the apartment.

Greg got out of the black cab and walked up the dock to get on the boat. As he suspected, there were a few couples, making him feel like the weird third wheeler. But then he saw her.

_Molly Hooper._

She wasn't in her normal outfit, being a white lab coat with her hair pulled back. Oh no! She was wearing a cream jacket with a grey turtleneck underneath (it was London, so it is fairly cold outside) and jeans.

Molly looked positively beautiful.

Molly was quietly sitting on a bench surrounded by married couples. She had never felt so out of place in her life! She heard a couple laugh to her right, but she didn't even bother turning her head. She was so jealous of what everyone here had. That they had something so preci -

Her thoughts here interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled brightly.

It was her 'knight in shining armor'. Greg Lestrade.

John woke up to something purring on his side. He looked up and saw his fiancé nuzzle his side, burrowing under him. John sighed and sat up. Sherlock immediately took that spot John was just in, rolling in it. John just raised an eyebrow.

'Oi, what do you think you're doing? I was planning on laying back down.'

Sherlock scoffed and shook his curly head.

'Too bad, it's warm here.' Sherlock just got in a fetus position and sulked.

John rolled his eyes and giggled slightly.

'Right then, cheers mate.'

Molly sat next to Greg when they got on the small boat. She couldn't even start to believe her luck. She couldn't believe that Greg was going to be on this boat! If she did, she would have asked if he wanted to do something afterwards.

Maybe it's not too late…

'Hey Greg, I was wondering if you-'

'Welcome to the London boat tours! I'm your host, Mark and my friend in the back there- ' Mark pointed at a man with curly hair, he waved, '- is Steven! And boy do we have a plan for all of you lovebirds!'

Greg looked at Molly and blushed. He wondered what the odds were. He and Molly just happened to be on the same boat at the same time and date? He really didn't think it was a coincidence… He didn't even know it was strictly for couples! But since Molly was there alone; he didn't feel like complaining.

'We will be moving out shortly, so sit on a bench provided. Thanks', Mark said.

Molly turned to Greg and gave him a bright smile.

'You don't mind that…we… act out as a couple, right?' Greg looked at her and blushed at the word 'couple'.

Greg smiled back at her and grabbed her hand, moving so that their hands intertwined.

'Not at all.'

Molly's heart fluttered.

John walked out of their bedroom and sat in his chair, grabbing his newspaper and a cuppa on the way. He looked to his right to see Sherlock sulk on the couch. John got up from his chair with a heavy high and walked over to his 'To Be'. He laid a steady hand on Sherlock's back. Sherlock instantly leaned back.

'Are you alright? We _are_ getting married tomorrow, you know.'

Sherlock turned so he was facing John.

John saw Sherlock's face and had to suppress a giggle. Sherlock had a pout going on his face.

The tall man jumped up quickly and sat in his chair, leaving a curious John Watson behind.

John walked back to his chair and sat down with a huff. He looked at Sherlock and noticed that his fiancé had been staring at him.

'Did you need something? No? Ok then...What is bothering you, love?'

Sherlock's eyes narrowed into slits. He suddenly jumped up out of his leather chair and took one stride so he was in front of John. He then sat on his fiancés lap and snuggled into his chest.

'I don't want you to leave me tonight to go to your stupid bachelor party. Is it really more exciting than staying here with me? Besides, I want you to be in MY arms, not some strange man's.'

John groaned and buried his nose in Sherlock's curly hair.

'Of course not…Is that what you think? It's a traditional party for the groom. You didn't want to do it, so why can't I? You're welcome to come, love. Have a little faith in me, yeah?'

Sherlock nodded and mumbled an 'I love you.'

'I love you too, you stubborn git.'

Well, you're marrying this stubborn git.'

John chuckled, 'God help me'.

Molly scooted closer to Greg as another couple sat right next to her.

'Hello! I'm Kerry and this is my husband, Holland! You don't mind if we sit here, right?'

Greg looked over Molly to see a jumpy redhead and a bored looking blond.

Molly smiled shyly. 'Not at all! I'm Molly and this is my husband, Greg.' Molly turned to Greg and winked; Greg got the memo.

'Hi, nice to meet you.' Greg blushed as his heart thumped in his chest. He could only wish that he were Molly's husband.

Holland looked at Greg and mumbled a 'nice to meet you too.' Greg wondered why he was so grumpy.

Molly's hand grip on his hand tightened and she blushed as she leaned over and whispered in his ear, 'thank you'.

Greg only nodded and wished that they could get off this cheep boat ride. Greg wondered where Molly got her ticket. He was given two, but he didn't know why. He turned his head so he was directly facing Molly.

'Where did you get your ticket from, Molls?'

Molly blushed at the nickname. She then noticed that she was never given a nickname, by anyone! The nickname only made her want Greg even more.

'Oh, some old man came up to the morgue and gave it to me. I noticed that the man was in rags and was slumping… Though, he did look familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it! It was kind of creepy. He gave me two tickets, but I threw the other one away. I didn't think that anyone would have gone with me if I asked. I checked out the place, but I didn't know that it was a couple boat tour! I probably wouldn't have gone if I did know.'

Greg paled at the newfound information. He wondered who that old man was… And what his deal was. Why would he try and put him and Molly together?

'Molls, the same exact thing happened to me! I felt like I knew him, but I couldn't place him.'

Molly looked stunned. 'Do you think he purposely paired us up together?'

Greg looked down at their intertwined hands. 'It looks like it. But you know what? I really don't mind it.'

Molly turned deep crimson and smiled, Greg felt like his heart stopped at the sight.

'I don't either.'

By the time Greg and Molly got out of the boat, it was about lunch time. Greg had invited Molly to go get coffee with him and she gladly accepted. Greg had never felt so giddy in his life! He wanted to do everything with Molly. She just makes his life worthwhile. He decided that he will finally ask her out on a proper date after his coffee with her.

They walked along the sidewalk when Greg heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Anderson walking with Sergeant Donavon. Greg blushed and gave Molly an apologetic smile. She only giggled and said that it was fine.

Anderson and Donavon smirked. Anderson pointed between the two and gave him a sneer.

'Really Greg? I didn't take you up for the romantic type.' Anderson pointed at their still intertwined hands. Greg blushed hard but didn't let go of her hand. He didn't want to anyways.

'Shut up, Anderson! 'Least I'm not cheating on my wife… If I had one!'

Anderson snorted and Walked the other way, Donavon following him with a smirk on her face. Greg turned back to Molly and mumbled 'don't mind them.'

When they walked in the coffee shop, Greg told Molly to sit at a table right by the window while he ordered their coffee.

Molly was daydreaming about all the thinks she wants to do with Greg.

She found that she would love to date him, go and have dinner with him, get married and maybe have a couple kids. Though, one would be named Nicole and the other James, maybe-

'Hey Molls, I'm back. Molly blushed as her line of thoughts were shattered by the handsome man in front of her.

Molly giggled and accepted the coffee with a smile.

Greg felt his heart pound in his chest, knowing that he and he alone put that bright smile on her face.

John was getting ready for his bachelor party. Sherlock decided that he didn't want to go. John couldn't say he was disappointed, though. Sherlock would get insanely jealous and possessive over John if someone was to hug him or even look at him with wandering eyes. But John liked Sherlock being possessive over him.

It made him feel loved.

When Sherlock proposed to him at the crime scene, John blushed furiously. He didn't expect Sherlock to propose to him, let alone in front of a dead body and the whole police squad. But John didn't care that they were there. He knew that Sherlock didn't understand these kind of romantic aspects of a relationship. So when John gladly accepted, Sherlock stood up and put the ring on his ring finger and said in his ear, 'you're wearing the white.' John laughed and shook his head.

'I'm off to the party, Sherlock! Don't make another smiley face in the wall, yeah? We already have three.' John didn't notice Sherlock's evil smirk when he left.

Greg walked with Molly around the park after they had coffee, killing off time in the process.

Greg stopped on his tracks and Molly turned to see what he was doing. Greg instantly grabbed both of her hands and looked into her chocolate eyes with his own.

'Molly Hooper, I have loved this wonderful evening with you. I would love to see more of you -'

Molly had her mouth open wide. She wasn't expecting this.

'-I really like you. Would you want to be my girlfriend?' Greg felt shaky but he was sure that she wouldn't decline him. He knew that Molly liked him too, so why was he worried?

Molly decided on what she was going to do. She couldn't believe it, but she was sure that she would know how to do it.

Molly leaned in and kissed Greg. Greg was stunned at first, but accepted it.

When Molly pulled back, she was welcomed with a blushing Greg Lestrade. Molly was full of content, because she knew she was the one who put it there.

'Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend! Ever since that Christmas party I've wanted to ask you myself, but I didn't know what you would have said…'

Greg laughed and said, 'would you like to meet up and go to Sherlock and John's wedding together, then?'

The only answer he got was a 'oh god yes!'

Greg walked into the pub to find John and Mike with a bunch of men in army pants and dress shirts. It looked so… _weird_? He really didn't think that John had planned that.

John waved over to Greg and Greg walked over to them.

'Hey Greg! Thank god you didn't dress like these hooligans! They are my army mates and they thought that dressing like that would be a _funny_ prank. I'll get you basterds… someday -"

"- Oi, Watson! You could only wish! Who is wearing the white, again?'

John blushed as he laughed softly. He then patted the bloke on the back just a tad too harshly.

The men in the army fatigues howled with laughter at John's red face. Greg joined in, so did Stamford.

'Least I have some fashion sense, unlike some people…'

The men just carried on with the beer, insults, and trying everything in their power to make John blush.

Greg couldn't help but think about Molly-

No. _His_ Molly, the whole time. Greg smiled at the thought.

_His._

By the time John got home, Sherlock had added another smiley face to the poor, unfortunate wall. John was too intoxicated to care. Sherlock got up from the couch and embraced John in a tight bear hug. To be honest, he missed John dearly. He knew that if John ever got hurt or…'worse', Sherlock would want to hurt himself for not being there to protect what was his.

Sherlock let John go and grabbed his hand. John mumbled something about Greg being distracted the whole evening.

Sherlock smirked evilly.

John woke up to a soothing voice calling his name. It was Sherlock. He was already dressed in his black tux, looking absolutely positively stunning. Sherlock must have noticed because he smirked.

John got out of bed and made a beeline to the restroom to get dressed.

As Sherlock heard John jump into the shower, Sherlock went downstairs and knocked on Ms. Hudson's door.

She opened the door and smiled widely at Sherlock's appearance. Sherlock grimaced at her floral-patterned dress.

'Oh dear! My boys are getting married! I just knew this day would come! Come come, I have John's white tux ready for his to put on. Where is Sherlock? Is he still getting his hair ready? We have to be at the church in twenty minutes, young man!'

'John is in the shower. He will be ready soon.'

Ms. Hudson tutted, 'you look amazing, Sherlock. John is a very lucky man.'

She left Sherlock standing there beet red from the complement. What he thought was that he was the lucky one, no matter what others said.

Ms. Hudson came back with John's tux. She patted his back and gave Sherlock the white suit with a smile.

'Good luck, you'll need it.'

Sherlock raised an eyebrow but dismissed it. 'Thank you, Ms. Hudson. London would fall without you.'

Ms. Hudson chuckled and swatted his shoulder.

'No need to make John jealous.'

Sherlock laugh quietly.

When Sherlock stormed up the stairs, he saw the door to the restroom open as steam rolled out of the doorway. Sherlock walked fastly over there to see John wrapped in a towel. Sherlock blushed and handed John the suit, looking the other direction.

John giggled and took the white tux. 'Thanks Sherlock.'

Sherlock nodded and ran to their room. He needed to make a phone call, knowing that they would be late to their own wedding.

By the time they got to the church, everyone was already sitting in the seats provided with an unamused look on their faces. Sherlock giggled when he saw Mycroft's red face. When John heard Sherlock giggle, he traced his fiancé's eyes to see Mycroft, who looked very irritated. John giggled himself, but stopped when he noticed that everybody was staring at them. John zoomed out of the room and waited for Mycroft to walk out and walk him to the altar.

Mycroft went through the double doors and the music started. He held out an arm and John hooked it in his own. He would love to see Sherlock's jealous face when they walked out arm in arm.

Sure enough, when the doors opened for them, Sherlock froze and gave his brother a death glare as a warning. Mycroft only raised an eyebrow and smirked.

John had never felt so much weight on his shoulders, knowing that all eyes were on him. He concentrated on breathing and walking.

When he made it to the altar, He nodded a thanks to Mycroft. Mycroft nodded approvingly back at John, ignoring Sherlock's icy glare.

John looked at Greg, who was his best man. Greg nodded at John. John turned his head to look at Sherlock. Sherlock looked like he was sweating.

Sherlock never sweats.

John smiled lovingly at Sherlock and continued to walk up the stairs to the altar.

The priest started to talk, but John was to bust looking into Sherlock's grey eyes. Sherlock was looking back into John's as he squeezed his hands to comfort the shaking blond.

Then the vowels started.

'I, Sherlock Homes, take thee, John Watson, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'

John felt tears threaten his eyes as he heard Sherlock say this.

'I, John Watson, take thee, Sherlock Holmes, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, and thereto I give thee my troth.'

Sherlock smiled and gripped John's hands tighter. Greg stepped up and gave John and Sherlock their silver rings. John slipped Sherlock's on his finger, and then Sherlock did the same to John's.

'John Hamish Watson, I have never loved someone truly till you came along. You turned my world upside-down. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. And telling you I care about you is a waste of time. I wouldn't have crossed the ocean, come out of hiding, and tracked you down, if you didn't matter to me. I am proud to call you my husband. I love you, John Watson. '

John didn't hold back the tear that slid down his cheek. He laughed when he heard Ms. Hudson sob in the back.

'Sherlock Malcius Holmes, I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you. Failure makes me stronger. Love keeps me alive. But it's you who keeps me smiling. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. I can't wait to spend the rest of my existence with you. Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again. I love you so much, Sherlock Holmes. I'll never leave you standing alone.'

Sherlock chocked out a laugh as he felt tears prickle in his eyes. _That was beautiful, _Sherlock thought_. But of course, not nearly as beautiful as John. My John._

In the power invested in me, I declare Sherlock Holmes married to John Watson. Sherlock, you may kiss your husband.'

With excitement in his eyes, he leaned down and captured his lips with John's. The crowd roared in applauses, whistles, and _whooping_.

Sherlock pulled back and gave John a genuine smile.

'I love you, john Hamish Watson-Holmes.'

'I love you Sherlock Malcius Watson-Holmes.'

They walked out of the chapel hand in hand, knowing that they will forever be bounded together.

And they were perfectly content with that.

Molly came up to Greg and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Hey honey, you did great! I'm so happy that they finally got married. I nearly lost myself during John's heart-stopping speech.'

Greg straightened his tie and grabbed for Molly's hand.

'Thanks Molls, that means a lot coming from you. You look beautiful with your hair down. You should do that more often.'

Molly smiled and laughed.

'I finally have something to bother Sherlock about, you know. I have a picture of him crying!' She burst into a giggle fit and shook her head. Greg laughed whole heartedly and walked out of the small church with her.

'I'll be there to take the picture of his pouty face.'

Molly exploded into a snigger.

After a bunch of tears from Ms. Hudson, Sherlock lead John to the white limo and opened the door for him. John smiled and bowed down.

'After you, my husband,' John climbed in the limo with a grin to go to their after party at the Holmes' estate. Sherlock climbed in right behind John.

John turned so that he was facing the window, waving to his friends and family when a couple walked out of the church, hand in hand.

John's jaw dropped as he turned to Sherlock.

Sherlock was smirking evilly.

John raised an eyebrow, 'you did that, didn't you? That's why you bought those boat tickets! Do they suspect anything?'

Sherlock turned to John with a smirk on his cupid bow lips.

'Not at all.'

**Authors Note- **Hey there my lovely readers! Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think! I enjoyed writing this, I would love to write a sequel about how the Wedding Reception went, including all the dancing, giggling, and cake (If Mycroft doesn't eat it all). If you want it, you got it~

_Lemony Prescott_


End file.
